vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
STATIC SCREENS
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. STATIC SCREENS (PANTALLAS ESTÁTICAS) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 29 de agosto de 2016 y actualmente supera las 81 mil visitas en YouTube. Está inspirada en el creepypasta "Candle Cove" y para el autor, esta canción significa mucho para él. Comentario del Autor: *''"Las escondidas, en la pantalla..."'' Intérprete: GUMI English Música y Letra: Eyeris Ilustración: Nageko Manipulación Vocal: Prisma *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *TV (Physical Edition) Letra *Inglés tomado de Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. Inglés= It’s still in my head I thought it was dead It was brought to life When they aired it live I thought we were done It was just no fun That it made me cry I wanted to hide Do you remember that TV show? Yes I do Like it was brand new Did you forget how scary it was? It’s terrifying It’s mortifying Hurry up The show’s gonna starts Even though we’re scared We are not that smart Maybe this time it’s brand new… We’re only on episode two… Hurry up The show’s gonna starts Even though we’re scared It’s gonna stop my heart Oh no, this time a rerun Maybe this time it will be fun… Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and drool But trust us and don’t be fooled Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and cry But save me and shield my eyes I wasn’t alone My fears verified It was always alone Always watched at night That’s what we just see They were made of bone A show that’s at sea But we watched alone Do you remember that TV show? Yes I do Like it was brand new Did you forget how scary it was? It’s terrifying It’s mortifying Hurry up The show’s gonna starts Even though we’re scared We are not that smart Maybe this time it’s brand new… We’re only on episode two… Hurry up The show’s gonna starts Even though we’re scared It’s gonna stop my heart Oh no, this time a rerun Maybe this time it will be fun… Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and drool But trust us and don’t be fooled Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and cry But save me and shield my eyes Hide and seek Static screens Hide and seek In the screen Hide and seek In the screen Hide and seek In the screen Hide and seek In the screen Hide and seek In your screams Hurry up The show’s gonna starts Even though we’re scared We are not that smart Maybe this time it’s brand new… We’re only on episode two… Hurry up The show’s gonna starts Even though we’re scared It’s gonna stop my heart Oh no, this time a rerun Maybe this time it will be fun… Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and drool But trust us and don’t be fooled Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and cry But save me and shield my eyes |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Sin traducción